The Captive and Her Captor
by The-Amazing-Fan-Girl
Summary: Alice is in love with the Mad Hatter, who was killed by Stayne when him and the red queen escaped. Stealing Alice from her home Stayne plans on making alice his wife. M for Lemons.


**I do not own the Characters from Alice and Wonderland the new version.**

**I am not using the story, I am using the characters, I might change some things. Make it different. **

**Mad Hatter is not going to be British though. He is From America and he was brought to England. But the thing is that after 400 ears of living he married the White Queen. He was killed along with the queens.**

**Stayne (the Captain) is in love with Alice who loves Hatter. But what he has a secret. He killed the love of her life.**

**Alice is in love. But seeing as she could not keep her love or he would die, she stayed with her captor. But in the end wil she fall for him? Or find out his secret and kill him in crazed madness?**

**Any way. Here is the story enjoy please.**

…**... **

Alice walked upon the stone path that led to the garden that her mother had loved. There was two things that her and her mother had in common. They both loved the garden and the both loved Underworld.

So as she sat down on the stone wall of the fountain thoughts of Underworld and her mother came to mind.

The wind played with her skirt as she felt her heart brake. The eyes of her lost love made there view into her mind stabbing at her. 

It had been a year since she left that wonderful world, also leaving all the things in it. But leaving never did stop her from being herself or being happy. 

She painted the world and the creatures. But in all her paintings there was crazy green and orange eyes. His eyes. The eyes of the man that haunted her dreams.

A sound of steps came from behind her. She froze up and turned her head slowly only to find the eyes of the murderer. 

Captain Stayne. The man that she hated more then anything. The man that killed her mother. The man that almost killed her and the Mad Hatter.

"What do you want your arrogant ass? I thought you had enough. Don't you ever get a clue?'

He smirked and took one step. A flash came before her eyes and the next thing she knew her feet where off the ground and he was holding her by her throat.

Her fingers gripped his arm even though he was not choking her. It just caught her off guard. 

"Listen here Alice, I am the king of Underland now. I killed both the queens. I am here to make you my bride. I do not care if you protest. And If you do try o run away or protest Hatter will be killed."

A smirk spread across his lips. 

She wanted to smack the smug look off his face. She wanted to claw his other eyes out and kill him. But there was no way that she could hurt him. Not if her Hatter had a chance of getting hurt.

Her hands dropped. There was no other way. She had to give into this pig. 

His smirk widened into a full tooth smile. He slowly put her down and put her on her feet grabbing her arm he started there way into the forest. 

Into the place she had tried so hard to stay away from. The place that she loved but hated. Off to a knew adventure that she knew she did not want. An adventure that she would not be able to handle.

Her head turned back to the house that got smaller until it was gone from her view. Her life was now gone. And instead of crying she felt numbness take over her body. 

Her eyes lost the light and she looked back at him just in time to be jerked to a halt and see the ma holding her arm look down into the rabbit hole. But this one was not hers. It was different.

"Now hold onto me my dear. This will be a much more easy entrance to our kingdom."

She just stood there. Her eyes stuck on the hole. 

He rolled his eyes then put his arm around her waist jerking her roughly to his body. He expected her to protest or cry out in distaste. But he was shocked to find her slumping against him.

He shrugged and pulled her with him as he spoke in a very strange language. "Hasne corne Lafneca!" (sorry if what I just said effects anyone. I am pretty sure that is not real.. Whatever I just typed.)

Her body tensed as steps appeared from the black hole. She could feel him beaming from her shock. It made her sick. The way he seemed o glow when she was feeling anything other then happiness.

His grip tightened making her realize she was walking off the stair case. She felt the heat hit her face as she looked down the long tube. Her heart stilled and she felt like dieing. 

"Stupid child! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

"Maybe I am! Its not like it would matter if I did die." 

Her words had no power behind them. It was dry. Dead. All the life that had once bee there in her was gone. And his eyes darkened. He wanted her t have fire. To piss him off. To give him that thrill he wanted.

But he was getting pissed. He was going to find a way to make her the way he wanted her. Even if it meant killing her family to do so.

He pushed her against the cold wet dirt wall. "Alice you are testing my patience. I was going to let you see your Hatter and visit your family. But now I think that since you are acting this way I will just kill you instead."

He brought out a knife and licked it. He put the knife to her throat and she let out a yelp at the cold saliva and blade on her skin.

"Stop! I will do whatever you ask just don't!" He let up on the pressure and looked at her.

"Good. But that's not what I want. I want the fire. Not the child." His hand pressed on her thigh and slid up it making her gasp in protest.

"IF you don't get you hands off me then the fire will get so hot that someone will get hurt." Her voice was more assertive and her eyes blazed with a flame. She was saving herself She did not want anyone to touch her.

That was saved for the man that she loved. The man that she was going to marry. She did not want this man to take the one thing that she had left.

His eyes met hers and he pushes himself off of her and drags her to another door. He opens it and pulls her in.

She looked around the room that they entered. It was dark. The room was light by what looked like black and red flames. The bed was silk and so where the curtains. There was also a fire place. 

She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "You really expect to impress me? This is a joke. Just like you." She spun on her heel to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

He shut the door and as soon as he did it was gone. It was like it was never there. "This is your room. So get use to it. Learn to love it. Because in the end its going to be you and me in the bed. I always get what I want."

Her lip curled up in disgust. "If you really think you are going to get into my pants, you are sadly mistaken. I don't plan on ever letting you between my thighs."

He took one small step and he was in front of her. He was so close that she could smell and taste his breath. It was odd. It had a smell of mint and strawberry. It was intoxicating. She wanted to push him away. But found herself unable to.

He pulled something off the bed and gave it to her. It was a night gown. 

She watched him turn and walk out leaving her to get rest. Her clothes slid off and she picked up the silk fabric letting it slid down hugging her body. 

As she laid down she found herself falling into a sleep. But instead of dreaming of those captivating eyes. She dreamt about a man that had a scar and an intoxicating smell.

…**...**

**Well there you go. I was going to make this a Mad Hatter& Alice story. But I decided to make it the Captain and her. -puts her hand up to her forehead in a solute.- If you read you better review. Like for real.**

**Also I am sorry that its so short!**


End file.
